


Damnit!

by Drhair76



Series: Tumblr told me to [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan deserves to be happy, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nobody is Dead, but he is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like ''um?? idk??'' and he goes ''well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??'' but he never asked me to go so I was kind of confused so I told him ''hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?'' and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers ''shit. I forgot to ask you''(Evan x Conner)Yayyyyy





	Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I use in this work.

Evan was just finishing his science homework when his phone rang. While he was definitely grateful that he didn't have to continue on to his geometry, he severely hated talking on the phone. 

 

It had to be either Alana or maybe his mom because everyone else already knew. So you can imagine his surprise when he saw Connor's contact flash at him. 

 

He took a deep breath and pressed accept. 

 

"C-connor?"

 

"Evan, hey. So you know how prom is coming up right?" 

 

Evan nodded his head, but then he remembered that Connor couldn't see it. "Yes." 

 

"Well, Zoe says that if we are going together we have to match. So what color is your suit?" Connor asked and Evan could hear faint paper rustling in the background. 

 

Evan stopped for a moment.  _'Prom? Did he ask? Did I miss him asking? He wants to go with me? I don't even have a suit. What?'_

 

"Um, Connor," Evan said after taking several deep breaths, "w-when did you- um- ask me?"

 

The line was silent for a second, then a quiet, barely audible- "Damnit." 

 

Evan could feel laughter bubbling up in his throat and Connor continued talking. 

 

"Don't you dare Evan Hansen. You better not laugh at me." He warned but Evan could practically hear his flaming cheeks over the phone. 

 

He giggled and Connor groaned, Evan could hear a fwump noise, signaling that Connor had thrown himself onto his bed. 

 

"I can't believe I forgot to ask you." Connor gripped and Evan was sent into another spell of laughter. 

 

"Now there's a story for your Tumblr followers." Evan snickered and Conner sighed. 

 

"As if I don't already embarrass myself  _enough_  on there."

 

"Soooo, what color are you wearing to prom?" 

 

"Black. Because I'm dead. I died of embarrassment and my own stupidity." 

 

This only managed to make Evan laugh harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy for laughing Evan!


End file.
